ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Jack Severino
Jack Severino (Born October 16, 1985) is a New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler, best known for his work in FWA and GWA, he has also appeared in NZPW and 2WWF. DJS is currently signed to a contract with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Jack Severino was born and raised in Christchurch New Zealand. The only child of parents Howard and Melina Severino. From an early age Jack showed a love of sport, a love which his father pushed towards New Zealand’s National Sport of Rugby. It was during this that Jack showed his natural athleticism to which his father was very proud, on the other hand though he also showed his love for violence which his father was less than proud of. Following several on field incidents, it was decided for the best of all involved that Jack should peruse a more combative sport, and following the rise of Mixed Martial Arts, MMA was the chosen sport. Moving to New Zealand’s capitol city of Auckland, Jack quickly got his name out there, attracting various promoters, trainers, and even a young woman by the name of Gabrielle to whom a strong friendship was formed with. It was Australian MMA and now former UFC fighter Elvis Sinosic that would eventually train Jack in the art of Wrestling. Cracking the international MMA market however proved to be quite a challenge, as the sport had yet to fully prosper in New Zealand. Severinos skills though were not wasted, as upon watching a NZPW match between Dave Rodriguez and Rated XXX, Jack saw an opportunity for greatness and began his Professional Wrestling career in NZPW shortly thereafter. New Zealand Pro Wrestling (NZPW) Jack Severino made his professional in ring wrestling debut in a fledgling local NZ wrestling federation known as New Zealand Pro Wrestling. He was first introduced to his countrymen as an Australian under the name Crocodile Jack, a member of the Jack Of All Trades Stable which consisted of himself Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack. The group failed to get over with the Kiwi audience and even for a heel tag team the reactions were bad. This resulted in the release of both Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack, Crocodile Jack (DJS) however was kept around and repackaged as The One Man Wrecking Crew, it was during this brief tenure that Severino ran into an old friend "Gabrielle" who was trying to break into professional wrestling herself, an intimate relationship between the two was reborn immediately. NZPW capitalized on the chemistry between the two by teaming Gabrielle up with Jack as his manager, upon Gabrielle’s debut for NZPW Jack was turned Heel, fully allowing his natural charisma to show. The pair’s tenure in NZPW was short lived however as shortly after the duos formation a talent scout from an American federation (GWA) liked what he saw in Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, easily convincing them to move overseas to America. Having no where near the money to compete with the GWA's offer, all that NZPW could do was fume over lost opportunities. Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) Somewhere between New Zealand and America Jack Severinos ego as well as his wallet grew immensely (it has been later reported that the Severino family may have underworld connections), GWA officials took notice of this natural arrogance, and after just a few weeks with GWA the newly re-gimmicked "Diamond" Jack Severino made his debut with Gabrielle right by his side both on and off screen, claiming to be professional wrestling’s Diamond In The Rough. Management quickly selected Diamond Jack as their future following increasingly louder reactions and interest from the fans. The Future is a phrase that Jack took to heart, increasing his cocky confident personality more so, understandably so as by the 8 month mark with the company he was the undefeated number 1 contender to then Champion Ricky "Dragon" Slayers GWA World Heavyweight Championship. Severinos planned title reign however didn’t take place following increasingly negative fan responses to Jacks lightning fast ascension up the ranks, he conceded his first professional loss, and was quickly dropped back down to the midcard, feuding in what most fans called one sided feuds against nobodies. It was during this time that Jack Severino sought out and received further training at the hands of another Mixed Martial Artist, current UFC Welterweight Josh Kosheck. Although dominant Jacks career was losing momentum as was the GWA due to fans losing interest in the current product. It was during this time that then GWA champion Kevin Alpha announced his retirement due to injuries, the only credible contender within GWA to put the strap on was Diamond Jack. To which Alpha gladly dropped the belt in what many have called the 2006 Match of The Year, this time around however Jack was widely accepted by the GWA fans as many considered him the number 2 guy behind Alpha for quite some time due to DJS earning his stripes in the midcard. As a result GWA decided to base the company around Jack Severino until they could bring up other credible competitors for him to compete with. GWA was utilizing Gabrielle’s natural sex appeal to draw more fans as her outfits became more and more revealing much to the viewers and Jacks delight. The 2 quickly became the focus of GWA to most fans delight, but to others disgust. DJS as he began to call himself was also teamed with several other rising GWA stars including refuted Mobsters son, The Italian American Stallion Chucky Pancamo, and Ruthless Mike Ambigullo in a stable that would be known as DJS Enterprises. During the height of his popularity management discussed a face turn, which would result in Jack feuding with his Enterprises stable. Unfortunately for all involved GWA was declared bankrupt and went under before this change could happen. Although many of Severinos naysayer’s and fans of GWA blame the demise of the Global Wrestling Alliance on Jack Severino, others realize that Owen Corby the GWA's owner had a serious gambling addiction, in fact most were surprised GWA stayed afloat as long as it did. The GWA World Heavyweight Championship After the demise of the GWA Jack Severino reportedly purchased the GWA World Title from Owen Corby for US$100,000. Proving that reports are not to be trusted it was later learnt that it sold for a mere $50 and Severino himself had spread the 100 grand story. Upon his arriving in the FWA Severino continued to remind the fans that to him at least his GWA World Title reign was still on, adorning himself with the title during his early FWA career and constantly updating the fans about his title reigns length. following the rebirth of the FWA Jack had seemingly let go of the past leaving the GWA world title back there, this was not to last however as on August 20 2007 during a promo for his upcoming match against The Rebel Bad Ass he unveiled his newest accessory the GWA World Title, even going as far as to hire someone under the DJS Enterprises banner (Ricky) to carry the Championship, along with Gabrielle’s Womens Championship for them. This however seems to have been short lived as following Ricky’s mockery of the Title Diamond Jack cracked him over the head with it and neither the Championship or Ricky have been seen since. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Following the collapse of the GWA, Jack Severino and Gabrielle were quickly signed up by the FWA, where upon arrival Jack learnt that for some unknown reason a Jack Of All Trades Reunion was in the works FWA management were speaking with Jack Gordy (Lifesaver Jack) and Simon Jack (Bushman Jack). FWA apparently believed that an Australian stable gimmick could find success in America, but following protest from both Jack Severino and Simon Jack who had both moved on to successful careers, any attempts were scrapped. A currently unsuccessful Jack Gordy still attempts regularly to get his career on track and persists in reforming J.O.A.T presumably to align himself with two successful wrestlers. Following this turn of events FWA decided on their own version of the One Man Wrecking Crew Gimmick, this as well didn’t fully eventuate as during trials of the gimmick at house shows, various Diamond Jack signs had to be confiscated, and DJS chants were halted, FWA finally gave in using Jack Severinos Egotistical Heel "Diamond" persona. A decision that DJS obviously relished, he would instantly debut on FWA's Smash following this decision, Gabrielle as always by his side, she this time took a much more prominent role as his mouthpiece. FWA cleverly had the pair disrespect the GWA fans, blaming them for the demise of the company, causing the noticeable cheers for him to die down. Severinos FWA debut was on no regular Smash card as it happened to precede the FWA's big Trial By Fire Pay Per View, in which Severino found himself victorious against a fellow up and comer JD Andrews following a Diamond Heist Chokeslam (later renamed the Rise Of Brutality), Following this "Jack Severino accompanied by Gabrielle", went on to compete in several other matches on Smash with victories over Matt Pritchard and Tierre. Jack came to call himself the king of the losers, Champion of nobodies during his time on Smash. After that short stint he was called up to Fight Night where he competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Scorpion Tony Gambler and Iceberg; a man who 2 weeks prior had defeated Severino on Smash. Although Scorpion would win the match, DJS impressed many within FWA, and management even incorporated "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Moniker into his Diamond gimmick following the "wrecking" performance he put on in this match. Following this Jack Severino began a short lived feud with Alex Thomas both men claimed a victory over the other, with a third rubber match to be contested at an FWA Pay Per View, this never eventuated as days before the big match Alex was released by FWA and a hastily slapped together match between was put on the card between FWA's Sexxitant superstar Alexx along with Anyanka to compete against Jack Severino and Gabrielle; despite her being untrained. Upset at management Diamond Jack and Gabrielle no showed the event, this could have had catastrophic repercussions if not for the Rebirth of the FWA which followed this night, in which the FWA wiped all the slates clean, reset the records and vacated all titles. The Rebirth FWA's first card back following the Rebirth was a big affair, one that mysteriously at the time was seemingly absent of Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, the two would however make a brief video link appearance informing us that their non presence there was for the good of the FWA, to provide an excitement factor for the follow-up show, as they put it. The following week when Jack did make his re-debut for FWA, he was not the only rising star to make a first appearance as his business/personal partner Gabrielle also appeared in ring for the first time, on this night both individuals were victorious Gabrielle defeated fellow diva Anyanka, whilst Diamond Jack defeated British hardcore wrestling star Maximillion thanks to an assist from Gabrielle. This Victory was followed up by a Severino/Gabrielle intergender triple threat tag team victory over Alexx and Anyanka (whom Severino and Gabrielle no showed against previously), and also the team of Lt Wyoming and Girlfriend Saddle Sally, this victory came after The Rise Of Brutality on Alexx. The Following Fight Night featured the formation of Projekt Revolution which consisted of Jack and Brandon "The Prodigy" Reid, the duo competed in a 5 team Battle Royal to decide the 2 contending teams for the vacant FWA Tag Titles; PR survived the match up, along with Stu St.Clair and Ashley O'Ryan, eliminating AA Revolution, The Paesans and The Elite in the process. Public Enemy The formation of Projekt Revolution turned out to be part of a larger picture, as on the same night that they won contenders status for the Tag Titles, Diamond Jack and The Prodigy, made their presence known in a Rodel Montanez match up, where the trio decimated his opponent. Rodel went on to announce the formation of Public Enemy, the FWA's newest stable. Over the course of the following week Rodel revealed that a 4th member of Public Enemy would show himself to the world at FWA's first post rebirth Pay Per View; Back In Business. FWA Veteran Thew Carvell would be revealed as the 4th member at BIB, in most peoples minds this addition strengthened Public Enemy’s claim as the greatest. However that would not be the case as Public Enemy was a very short lived stable lasting just 2 weeks from inception, to dissolution, whilst Thew and Rodel defeated their less than stellar opponents, Projekt Revolution failed to capture the tag belts. The following Fight Night Brandon Reid announced his retirement, leading to a beratement by Jack Severino, Thew Carvell also retired temporarily though not by his own choice as he was found bloodied and assaulted backstage. Jack and Rodel haven’t shared the same ring since the initial night, and Public Enemy was quickly forgotten. In a recent interview with PWI.com Jack Severino let his thoughts on Public Enemy known; “Public Enemy was a disaster forming under the PE banner for just two short weeks almost killed all of our careers, Brandon Reid retired, Thew Carvell was taken out only to return months later then get fired only to now just recently seem to get his career back on track by coming back to the FWA, and our glorious leader Rodel the most untalented guy in the group was forced to retire after a serious knee injury, and of course im on the sidelines as well now getting a lingering hip injury sorted out, its not all bad though after all im here in Hawaii watching Gabrielle run up and down the beaches in a tiny bikini.” After Public Enemy Number 1 Following the early demise of Public Enemy, Diamond Jack would next be seen brawling backstage alongside Ewan Edwards against Ryan Hall and Nate Richardson with the remaining FWA lockeroom watching on. FWA General Manager Tony Ray would break up the fight and go on to berate several wrestlers over laziness, citing that lesser wrestlers were out there giving it there all much to the chagrin of DJS. Diamond Jack next competed in a 6 person intergender tag team match on Fight Night; it consisted of Diamond Jack, Gabrielle and Blight against familiar Opponents Lt Wyoming, Saddle Sally and Ashley O'Ryan. DJS Enterprises had a less than great night as Lt Wyoming pinned current rival Blight to win the match. DJS took the following week off before re-appearing in the ring 2 weeks later to take on the Rebel Bad Ass, this would be the night that Jack Severino re-adorned himself with the GWA Title. He would go on to win the match-up by DQ as Rebel Bad Asses new Tag Team Partner C.J. Williams jumped Severino when he had the match won. Despite the attempted beat down Severino escaped the ring with a smug grin that was becoming commonplace for Jack. Jacks night was not over though, as during a then North American Champion, Tony Juvenille match, Severino rushed the ring taking out the champ and the number one contender Alexx. Both men were hit with The Rise of Brutality, and Severino held the NA title high above his head, before dropping it on the downed champ. This is a scene that unfortunately Jack would not get to repeat at the following PPV Mile High, as Juvenille retained pinning Alexx for the win in a triple threat match for the NA Title. A Returning Vet Following his NA Title loss, Jack also suffered his first pinfall loss in post rebirth FWA, losing controversially to returning FWA star Kenneth LeBlanc, following a blatant low blow that the referee didn’t witness. The 2 were scheduled for a rematch the following week, but Severino viciously assaulted Ken before the match busting him open with the steel ring steps. Upon entering the ring though Kenneth laid Jack out with several low blows, giving Jack the win at the 23 second mark, a fact that Jack would brag about. The 2 met once again the following week this time drawing 3 separate times. FWA GM Tony Ray restarted the match twice due to double DQ’s and Double count outs, finally the third draw was conceded and it was left as a tie. Their 4th match up occurred in a Tag Team match scheduled as Kenneth LeBlanc and Thomas Princeton v Jack Severino and neXus. neXus got an easy win against Princeton’s low level replacement, Leblanc and Severino barely got their hands on each other in this match up. The fact that Jack had never profoundly defeated or bettered LeBlanc was obviously weighing heavily on Jack Severino as the following week in their 5th encounter Severino ruthlessly defeated Ken following a low blow of his own and his famed Rise of Brutality. The final encounter between the 2 was at FWA’s big Trial by Fire Pay Per View, this match marked the one year anniversary of Jacks on air debut for FWA. A fact that obviously motivated DJS as he dominated LeBlanc, in a match that featured great technical wrestling, blood galore, and a top rope Death Valley Driver. At the end of the night Severino stood tall above Kenneth wiping his enemy’s blood across his chest, advancing in the X Title Tournament in the process. The X Tournament And Onwards Following his round 1 X Tournament victory Jack competed on the following Fight Night against fellow X Tournament victor, and old adversary Lt Wyoming, on this night 1 on 1 Wyoming got the better of Jack Severino, as both men took each other to the limits, putting on a MOTY candidate. Jack bounced back from this loss however by teaming with Gabrielle and Thomas Princeton, the trio went on defeat fellow FWA wrestler Yung Wun quite easily. This night was not all good news as earlier in the week fellow FWA Superstar, and long time friend of DJS, Brian "Mordecai" Habana aka The Divine Destroyer was killed in a car accident between shows. The Following week was a tribute show to this superstar, a night where Jack Severino took on and easily defeated Scott Chadwick. The night was not without peril however as another returning FWA vet, simultaneously announced his return and his targeting of DJS. The 2 wrestlers were then set to compete against one another at the FWA's latest Pay Per View Betrayal, unfortunately Fury was ill on this night had to be pulled from the event. Betrayal was also marked by Diamond Jacks victory over rookie Dean Jardine, a man who called out DJS specifically in the build up to Betrayal. Following Jacks gain of two official wins in one night, an off his game Severino would lose to Thew Carvell the following Fight Night. Executive Excellence His loss to former Public Enemy stablemate and the FWA’s resident stoner Thew Carvell would be avenged on the following Fight Night where DJS would beat Carvell in a no DQ match. Following which Thomas Princeton and mark Reynolds collectively known as “Executive Excellence” made their way down to the ring announcing the addition of Diamond Jack and the Diamond Princess Gabrielle to the group. The group would go on to beat their rivals The Untouchables at the final FWA event for the year; Winter Wasteland in a six-man tag match, with Gabrielle also coming up Excellent by beating Moira Crawford and Anyanka in a triple threat match. 2008 would see DJS start off with a bang beating Stu St. Clair in round 1 of the North American title tournament, though round 2 wouldn’t be so grand with Severino losing to St. Clair’s tag team championship partner Ashley O’Ryan. This loss was made up for the following week when Diamond Jack would defeat a randomly selected fan from the audience in the build up for the PPV Uncontrollable Chaos which saw Mark Reynolds girlfriend Aja Melissa and former EE rival Mountain Rush both join the group. UC was a bad night all around for EE; Jacks girlfriend Gabrielle and Marks girlfriend Aja lost to Raquel Wednesday and Brook, Mark Reynolds lost to Lt. Wyoming in an X title match which resulted in the firing and beat down to Mark Reynolds from his Executive Excellence “buddies”. Princeton would lose to Nate Richardson by DQ and Jack lost a rematch to Stu St. Clair in a match that saw Stu viciously clothesline Gabrielle and proceed to lay his pet python “Damien” across her body. On the flip side though Mountain Rush beat current rival Maximillion. The following Fight Night Jack once again meet and beat the cocky rookie Dean Jardine in a return to Smash. Next up was the Australian Rocky Creed on Fight Night which would see Jack in his second draw in the FWA when both men were down and out unable to continue following a superplex gone bad, it was also during this time that AJ Hart would align himself with Executive Excellence in a major coupe for the group. The next FWA event was a special edition of Fight Night called Carnal Contendership Main Evented by a 20 man royal rumble that would see the winner go on to Back In business for a world title shot. Nate Richardson would win the match with EE putting in a good showing Thomas Princeton entered at number 10 eliminating Nick Arsen and Maximillion, Jack came in at entrant 13 eliminating Mark Reynolds with Mountain Rush the 16th entrant eliminating future EE stablemate Alexx, Thomas would also go onto the Money In The Bank Elimination Chamber at BIB as he was one of the final 6 to be eliminated. This night would also see the Elite 4 form consisting of Bullseye Johnson, James Sync, Mark Reynolds and Lt. Wyoming who relinquished the X title on this night due to injury. The Elite 4 and Executive Excellence brawled with EE losing the encounter. The man Diamond Jack eliminated from Carnal Contendership and member of new rival group Elite 4 former EE member Mark Reynolds was Jacks next opponent the following week on Fight Night with DJS emerging as the winner, it was at this time as well that EE member AJ Hart announced his retirement. The next week saw DJS along with Thomas Princeton win the FWA Tag Team Championships from Crisis Core In what was Severinos first FWA title win, the ecstasy would be short lived though as they would lose the titles the following week to familiar opponents to DJS Vodka and Venom. Back In Business the grandest stage in FWA was the next event all though Severino didn’t compete he did appear briefly as part of an Aja Melissa/Thomas Princeton date/trap in which EE revealed to the elite 5 that Marks girlfriend Aja’s contract was in Princeton’s possession. This night also saw Thomas Princeton win Money in the Bank earning a title shot any time he wants, Mountain Rush was also successful beating 8 other competitors in a battle royal. The FWA’s goddess of the mountain also reclaimed her throne when Gabrielle won the women’s title from Jenny Ignito the women who took it from her; this marked the second year in a row Gabrielle won the women’s title at BIB. The next two Fight Nights were not as good for EE DJS in particular as he lost two weeks in a row to Maximillion, these matches also saw Alexx join EE. Severino would then go on to beat Bu 4 Life and Narc in the following weeks in the build up to Payback where Jack faced off against Rocky Creed to settle their previous draw. Jack was unsuccessful on this night as was Gabrielle losing her Womens championship for the second time to Jenny Ignito. The pair showing a lack of desire following Payback have decided to take some time off from FWA venturing to Hawaii where Severino is having a lingering hip injury cared for. Life’s hard for some huh. 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) During late 2007 Diamond Jack and his Diamond princess Gabrielle made several appearances for 2WWF, the cocky duo coming to the ring for several weeks and proclaiming Jacks dominate intentions, calling out and trash talking all the champions the federation had to offer. Jack and Gabrielle however would only make four appearances for the company not once competing in the ring as Jack claims other commitments took precedent over 2WWF and the duos relationship with 2WWF was ended. Global Impact Wrestling (GIW) Return To The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''"The Rise Of Brutality"'' (Showstopper Chokeslam) **''"The Fall Of Desire"'' (Suplex Into A STO) **''"One Calculated Shot "'' (RKO Style Complete Shot) **The Fall Of Desire (F-5) **Diamond Heist Chokeslam (Showstopper Chokeslam) **Diamond Heist DDT (STO Leg Sweep DDT) **Diamond Edge Neckbreaker (Reign Of Terror) **Clothesline From Hell *'Signature Moves' **Diamond Overdrive (Inverted Overdrive) **Diamond Edge (Straight Jacket Style Sit-down Razors Edge) **Diamond Valley Driver (Wrist Clutch Burning Hammer)(Wrist Clutch Side Death Valley Driver) **The Taste Of Canvas DDT (Hammerlock DDT, Opponent In DDT Position On The Right, Grab Their Left Arm Hammerlock Behind Their Back And Perform A DDT) **Jack Lock (Gorilla Clutch=Inverted Cloverleaf, Occasionally With A Grapevine) **Belly To Belly Overhead Suplex **Roundhouse Kick **Bicycle Kick **BSE (Best Senton Ever)(Double Jump Imploding Senton Bomb) **Firemans Carry To Sidewalk Slam **Death Grip Sleeper (grounded sleeper with a knee in their back) **Fall Away Suplex **Glass Jaw (TKO on to a knee) *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In FWA' ***FWA Tag Team Championship (1 Time With EE Stablemate Thomas Princeton) ***Highest Number Of Wins In 2007 **'In GWA' ***GWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) **'Outside Of Pro Wrestling' *''Nicknames'' **''"The Highlight Of Fight Night" "The Future" "Diamond In The Rough" "Perfection Reflection" "The Cerebral Mastermind" “DJS” "MVP Of Executive Excellence" "Executive Excellence’s Impact Player" "The Uncrowned King Of The FWA" "The Blue Eyed Devil" "The Peoples Serial Thriller"'' "The Definition Of Greatness" "The Superior Athlete" “Mr. Primetime” (in 2WWF) *'Stables' **'In FWA' ***''"Executive Excellence"'' (With Gabrielle, Thomas Princeton, Mountain Rush, Alexx, Fight Night GM Drew Jolson, Andy Koesterman and Scott Chadwick. Has formerly also consisted of AJ Hart, Mark Reynolds and Aja Melissa) ***DJS Enterprises(Himself and Gabrielle) ***Public Enemy (With Gabrielle, Brandon Reid, Rodel Montanez and Thew Carvell) **'In GWA' ***DJS Enterprises (With Gabrielle, Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo) **'In NZPW' ***Jack Of All Trades (With Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack) *'Entrance Music' **''Stabbing The Drama by Soilwork'' (Currently Used In FWA) **''Diamond In The Rough by Airbourne'' (Currently Used In GIW) **Soilworkers Song Of The Damned by Soilwork (Used Through 2007 Early 2008 In FWA) **The Unquestionable Truth (Song Of The Damned Mix) (Used Once At A House Show) **Simple Man by Lynard Skynard (Used On The Brian Habana Tribute Show) **Rot by Dry Kill Logic. (Post Re-birth FWA) **Revelations by Audioslave (Early FWA) **Land Down Under by Men At Work (In NZPW) *'Quotes' **"My Past Is My Legacy, My Future Is Professional Wrestling’s Legacy" **"Ladies And Gentlemen Rewrite The Dictionary, Under Greatness Only Three Letters Are Required DJS" Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers